Spaz Juice
by Arctic Banana
Summary: What happens when Frenzy drinks 27 energy drinks?
1. Chapter 1

**A note from the author: **Has anyone ever had the It's Happy Bunny energy drink, Spaz Juice? I got the idea for this from my sister, who pulls a Frenzy everytime she drinks it. Barricade shall forever hate me for this.

Barricade: I shall forever hate Banana for this!

The other two chapters are much shorter than this one.

Transformers, Turkey Hill, and Spaz Juice do not belong to me. Spaz Juice tastes funny, anyways.

* * *

Part 1 of 3

Barricade finally found Frenzy sitting in a back alley, surrounded by pink cans. He noticed something was off about him. He kept twitching and convusling involuntarily, and the Mustang wondered if it had something to do with the stuff he was drinking. He was clutching a can in his claws, and the spasms caused the clearish liquid to splash out all over him.

He reached down and picked up a can to read the label: "Spaz Juice- For an energetic freak out that will bother everyone."

_Oh dear Primus..._

"Frenzy, how many of these did you drink?!" he asked in a panic.

"TWENTY-SEVEN!!" Frenzy screamed.

Barricade quickly glanced around the area to make sure there were no humans around to hear that, then looked back at him. "27? Frenzy, how the slag did you get that many?"

"STOLE THEM!" was his response.

Well that explained the incident at the Turkey Hill earlier today. "Frenzy... Why?"

"THEY HAD A BUNNY ON THEM!"

Of course... Leave it to Frenzy to steal something just because it has a bunny on it. Barricade jumped when Frenzy randomly screamed for no reason. "Alright Frenzy, you've had enough! Now put down the can!" he demanded.

"NO!" he shouted in defiance.

"Frenzy, stop yelling before a human hears you and finds us!" Barricade scolded.

"MAKE ME!"

"Alright, give me the can!" Barricade tried to take the energy drink from him, but was met with resistance.

For such a small bot, he had quite a death grip on the can. Frenzy was lifted off the ground as he refused to let go, and spat Cybertronian curse words at him as he struggled to yank the can free.

"Frenzy! Leggo!" Barricade snarled as he grabbed onto the Tiny Terror's legs and attempted to tear him off. "Ow!" he screamed in pain as he dropped the Decepticon hacker and his energy drink on the ground. "Did you just frigging bite me?"

Frenzy took off running at top speed, a silver blur from all the energy. Barricade saw him flip him off as he ran.

"Hey! Get back here, you little gremlin!" the Mustang growled as he took off in his direction. Thank Primus it was night. All the sane humans were inside, where they'd hopefully not notice either of the two.

It didn't take long for Frenzy to outrun Barricade. Pumped up with 27 energy drinks, the sugar demon didn't even begin to slow as Barricade collapsed, overheating and exhausted.

"Why, Primus, why?! Why couldn't I have been partnered with Ratbat instead?!" Barricade screamed at no one in particular. "This is punishment for that time I lubricated in Bonecrusher's energon, isn't it?!"


	2. Chapter 2

-reads over story- Do Transformers even have parents? Ah, well.

Also, am I the only person that thinks Barricade's head kinda resembles a cat's?

* * *

Part 2 of 3

After Barricade's systems regulated, he went on the hunt for Spazzy McSpazz. He traveled in his Saleen Mustang form, as it was faster that way. That, and when he finally found Frenzy, he wanted to keelhaul him like that oppossum last week.

He tracked his signature to a warehouse, and parked in front. Determining that his target was inside, he transformed and entered the building. He was promptly greeted by a flying chunk of cement.

"Frenzy! What the slag is your problem?!" Barricade snapped as he jumped out of the way. Frenzy spat an insult in Cybertronian. "Hey! You leave my mother out of this!"

He lunged for the overcharged hacker and nearly tripped and landed on his aft when the crackbot darted forward and ran underneath him.

Frenzy could barely see, as everything was vibrating, but he could make out his aggressor glaring at him after regaining his balance. He shouted another insult in Cybertronian before running off again.

"Hey! I most certainly do _not_ screw Blackout!!" he snarled in defense as he took off after him.

Frenzy led him outside, giving him enough room to transform into his Mustang alt-mode. The police cruiser was oblivious to the trap Frenzy was leading him towards until it was already too late. He drove over nails and broken glass, spun out, and smashed into a concrete wall. Frenzy gave him the finger, shouted one last insult and took off running, stumbling from running too fast. He was laughing manically the whole time, possibly for no reason as opposed to because of Barricade's situation.

"I do not look like that Earthling fur beast!" Barricade screamed after having been told he looks like a cat.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm beginning to feel so sorry for Frenzy right now one Cade catches him...

* * *

Part 3 of 3

After recovering from his mishap, Barricade was furious to the point where Megatron himself wouldn't be able to stop him from locking the little maggot in a small utility closet with a sealed glass jar full of vinegar and baking soda. Frenzy was very lucky that Barricade didn't have access to any highly corrosive acids. Every minute the crackbot spent avoiding him caused the Saleen to grow angrier, yet he didn't seem scared that he was tap dancing on a landmine...a really big, nasty landmine named "Barricade", with lots of claws and sharp teeth.

There were so many horribly painful and inhumane things that he was planning to do to Frenzy once he caught him, starting with ripping out his interface system and forcing him to eat it.

He picked up on Frenzy's signature and headed for it, finally locating the bugger at the edge of a wooded area. Upon approaching him, he realized that the monster was in recharge, having suffered the Grandaddy of all energy crashes.

"Frenzy?" Barricade said as he reached out and poked the snoozing form. He jabbed him hard in the side with one of his claws, and even though energon leaked out of the puncture wound, Frenzy did not budge. "Wow, Frenzy... You must be pretty fucking hammered to not feel that," he stated. Frenzy just drooled a mixture of energon, lubricants, and energy drink in response.

Five human seconds later, Barricade himself passed out, making sure to land on top of Frenzy in his first act of revenge.


End file.
